Un nuevo semestre
by naoechanique
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga esta empezando su primer semestre en la universidad, haciendo nuevos amigos, una nueva etapa, dejando atrás el colegio, pero que hacer cuando posas tus ojos en un chico del cual no sabes nada, intentarlo, seguirlo o solo no hacer nada. Se sentía una acosadora. El prologo fue corto, los siguientes capítulos si serán mas largos jajaja. NaruHina
1. Prologo

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, tengo 17 años mido menos de 1.60 aproximadamente y hoy comienzo mi primer día ya como estudiante universitaria en el área administrativa después de haber aprobado el examen hace un mes, estoy un poco deprimida de que no tendré los mismos compañeros que en mis prácticas y lo único que espero es tener buenos compañero y profesores flexibles.

Al entrar al curso sentí algunas miradas que al momento desaparecieron y siguieron su curso, lo primero que debía hacer era buscar asiento, ¿acaso me sentaba sola y esperaba que alguien tomara haciendo junto a mí? O ¿me sentaba junto alguien? Recorrí mi mirada a todo el lugar y me percate de una chica que miraba a la ventana, cabello castaño corto y me le acerque.

-Disculpa me puedo sentar a tu lado- le pregunte a ella con un poco de miedo.

\- Claro no tengo problema- me contesto muy amable- soy Matsuri un placer.

\- Soy Hinata, ¿también te ubicaron con algún compañero con el que tuviste las prácticas?- pregunte tenía dudas si podía entablar una buena amistad con ella.

\- en realidad estoy sola en el curso, por lo que veo algunos aquí ya se conocen- Matsuri me dijo con el rostro un poco distraído- a mi amiga Temari la ubicaron en el curso 301 pero decidimos toparnos a la salida para ir juntas a casa.

-Estamos en el 306 pero después de todo tienen mucha suerte, mis compañeras no pasaron el examen , me tocara regresar sola- suspire un poco y al verla me respondió.

\- no regresaras sola, a la salida te la presentare y regresaremos todas juntas- me respondió muy alegre.

Al pasar el día charlamos más y nos conocimos, preguntando donde habíamos estudiado, donde vivimos, percatándonos que vivíamos muy separadas una a la otra, por lo menos hasta la mitad del camino podíamos acompañarnos, a la vez nos hicimos amigas de los demás compañeros que estaban en nuestra fila, una chica casi de mi estatura, de cabello verde corto su nombre es Fuu, junto a ella estaba Karui una chica de cabello rojo ambas se llevaban muy bien, muy animadas y pasaban riendo, al pasar los días y semanas se había vuelto rutinario, pensé que sería un semestre sin ninguna novedad p eso creía yo, hasta que lo vi.

estaba subiendo las escaleras junto con Matsuri y lo vi en el corredor, un chico muy alto, ojos azules pero lo que más me llamo la atención era su cabello, siempre me habían parecido atractivo los chicos con un cabello revuelto pero que les quedara bien y él lo era, se encontraba con vestimenta formal algo que le sentaba muy bien, al parecer tenía que dar alguna exposición ya que se encontraba con un papel en la mano estudiando y junto a él se encontraba un chico con cabello en forma de piña en la misma situación, algo me decía que no habían estudiado con anterioridad. Era gracioso verlo mientras se revolvía el cabello pero cuando pase a su lado me avergoncé tanto que voltee mi rostro y mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido tanto que un poco más y volaba a esconderme a mi curso, no sabía quién era el, ni su nombre, ni edad, ni de qué curso provenía, pero no mentiré que tenía toda la curiosidad de saber todo de él, Matsuri me observo ella sabía que mi mente no se encontraba en clases pero decidió no preguntar nada aun, el día continuo y las clases terminaron con muchas tareas, me despedí de Matsuri, Temari, Karui y Fuu en el cambio de parada, ¿ tan mala suerte tenía yo? Era la única del grupo que debía ir en otro camino aunque eso me daba tiempo de pensar más en aquel chico.

Pero desde ese momento mis ojos se posaron sobre él, tal vez era ingenua, no lo conocía, no debía subir mis expectativas de esa manera o crearme una falsa imagen ¿qué debería hacer? Pensaba yo mientras miraba a la ventana, por solo un momento gire a la derecha y lo vi de nuevo, estaba al final del metro riendo junto a una chica de cabello rosa que iba de la mano con un chico de cabello azabache y también estaba el mismo chico de cabello en forma de piña, los cuatro reían sin ningún problema y yo solo me dignaba a mirarlo a él, su sonrisa brillante y se acomodaba las mangas de su camisa hasta sus codos pero se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y por un momento me observo creo que fui muy obvia al girar mi rostro muy rápido que hasta me dolió un poco el cuello, que tonta que fui, mi cabeza estaba por explotar, la vergüenza me carcomía, con la cabeza gacha volví a posar mis ojos sobre él, al parecer no se dio más que unas miradas por error ya que él estaba conversando con sus amigos, el metro paro y gracias que era mi parada, este será un largo semestre.


	2. Capitulo 1- Una oportunidad

Las semanas pasaban y se había hecho ya una costumbre, llegar a clases y sentarse junto con Matsuri, hablar con las demás chicas, tomar un pequeño receso y pasear con ellas por la universidad.

-Chicas tengo un poco de hambre ¿podemos salir a comprar algo?- dijo Fuu con una cara que ninguna pudo decir no, la verdad también tenía hambre, aunque siempre tengo hambre.

Todas asentimos, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al ascensor, Matsuri le mandaba mensajes a su familia y yo solo buscaba mi dinero y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron lo vi de nuevo, el se encontraba sentado con un cuaderno en manos, al parecer otra vez no estudio un dia antes, esta vez sentado junto con una chica rubia con una coleta muy alta.

*Di un gran suspiro*desearía ser yo la que este sentada a tu lado estudiando juntos, hey! aquí estoy yo, mírame, no mejor no me mires- pensaba sin quitarle la mirada.

\- Si lo miras mucho se dará cuenta- dijo Matsuri frente a mi riendo un poco.

\- Yo no estoy mirando a nadie- desvié mi mirada.

-¿Quién está mirando a quién? – pregunto Fuu perdida sin saber de lo que se estaba hablando.

\- Hinata no deja de ver al chico que está sentado en el corredor- señalo Matsuri, baje su mano rápido no quería que se diera cuenta.

\- Por favor chicas no hagan ruido vámonos ya- muy nerviosa conteste casi ya en la salida dela universidad.

\- HEY! – grito Karui. Acto seguido Matsuri la saco muy rápido a la salida

\- No tenías que gritar, fue mucho, pero al parecer no se dio cuenta- declaro Matsuri a la vez observando desde el ventanal- no despeja la mirada del cuaderno, tiene que ser una materia muy complicada para él.

\- Chicas una vez en el curso hablamos bien, no me hagan pasar más vergüenza – manifesté mientras tapaba mi rostro con mis manos.

Después de todo el bochorno y mi casi infarto de lo que había sucedido, no paso a mas, comimos con tranquilidad y de regreso al curso posé de nuevo mis ojos en él, seguía estudiando en el corredor, acto que hizo que Matsuri sonriera un poco y me jalara para el curso.

-Dinos ¿quién es el?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad Matsuri, acto seguido todas voltearon a verme.

\- En realidad no se- baje mi cabeza.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? – Dijo Fuu muy sorprendida- deberías acercarte a él.

\- Es verdad, se valiente, solo te le acercas, le dices hola guapo y le guiñas un ojo- Karui continuaba mientras movía sus brazos y dando besitos al aire, Fuu solo asintió su cabeza en aprobación a todo lo que decía Karui.

\- ¿Acaso así consiguieron a sus novios? Lo ves Hinata, estábamos usando mal los métodos; por eso seguimos solteras- culmino Matsuri.

\- Mis padres nunca me han dejado tener novio; chicas estoy bien así, mirando a lo lejos, tampoco quiero subir mis expectativas, puede que tenga novia.

\- O novio- Karui interrumpió.

\- Exacto o novio, las veces que lo veo me atrae más su mirada y su sonrisa; me ilumina, pero algo es verdad, el amor a primera vista si existe. -dije abriendo mi cuaderno ya que el profesor había entrado al salón, todas se acomodaron en sus asientos.

La clase transcurrió normal, mientras el profesor recibía unos proyectos hasta que alguien interrumpió mi tranquilidad.

-Lindo arete, el dragón te queda muy bien - me dijo el mientras regresaba a su puesto, su nombre es Toneri un chico mayor de cabello blanco, el cual había reprobado esta materia y la estaba cursando nuevamente.

\- Mejor me suelto el cabello o dejo de usar este arete- dije muy enojada a las chicas.

\- Busca cualquier momento para decirte algo – decía Matsuri mientras hacía corazones con sus manos.

\- Tú miras a un chico y otro te mira a ti- continuo Karui.

\- No es de mi gusto al igual que probablemente no sea del tipo del rubio- esto me deprimía cada vez más.

-Bueno ya es hora de salida, me despido tengo una cita- dijo Fuu muy emocionada mientras guardaba sus cosas y salió del curso con mucha prisa.

\- Yo tampoco las acompañare hoy, debo esperar a mi novio y al parecer se va a retrasar un poco- continuo Karui.

\- Seremos solo nosotras, vamos por Temari- salió del curso Matsuri, en el pasillo y vi a un amigo, Sai el cual se ofreció a llevarme a casa.

\- Vamos, no siempre puedo traer el auto- culmino- estoy con mas gente.

\- ¿Matsuri no hay ningún problema?- en realidad no quería dejarla sola, Temari aún no salía de clases.

-Claro que no, anda tranquila es seguro que llegues directo a tu casa, mira ya están saliendo- se despidió ella y se acercó donde Temari la cual me saludo desde lejos.

Le respondí el saludo y me fui junto con Sai y unos amigos de él, me acomode en el asiento posterior del auto y debíamos esperar ya que había tráfico y Sai se encontraba un poco apurado, ¿ pueden creer estudia 2 carreras? administración y artes en la noche, pose mi mirada a la ventana y estaba junto a mí el chico rubio junto con su amigo de peinado de piña, comiendo ramen instantáneo de pie, nunca me había topado tantas veces con alguien en mi vida, no es brujería, no hice nada para que esto pasara, que suerte la mía, agache mi cabeza para que no se diera cuenta de mí, había tanto tráfico que él no podía pasar, aunque me sentí un poco deprimida de que fuera totalmente invisible para él.

Me quede dormida el resto del camino, ni me di cuenta cuando los demás ya habían bajado, solo recuerdo que Sai me despertó y me dejo en mi casa, me despedí de él y entre a mi hogar.

-Llegaste temprano- dijo mi padre mientras veía la televisión-¿qué tal las clases?

-Sí, un amigo me trajo, las cosas pasaron normal, debo comprar unos libros nada más y que bueno que ya es viernes y puedo descansar con tranquilidad- me acomodé para chatear un rato.

\- Hija desde el próximo jueves llegare más tarde por favor lleva tus llaves, solo serán los jueves.

-Siempre las llevo- mentí, es lo que más olvido llevar pero esta vez ya no será así, tome mis llaves y las guarde en el bolsillo más pequeño de mi maleta.

El fin de semana transcurrió sin novedad, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo los fines de semana que me ayudaba a comprar cosas que mi padre decía que eran gastos innecesarios.

El lunes había llegado y me quede dormida, tenía que dejar de chatear hasta la madrugada, me hará daño a la salud, pero llegue antes que el profesor que bueno. Matsuri me hizo de la mano, me había separado un lugar junto a ella, nos tocaba clases de Informática en otro salón del edificio, lo malo de esa materia es que teníamos un maestro muy exigente que sin puntualidad no nos dejaba entrar.

Al culminar nos topamos a muchos estudiantes de otro curso esperando fuera del salón y abrí mis ojos como platos al verlo, el destino de nuevo, mi rubio, si ahora le digo mi rubio, estaba junto con el mismo grupo de amigos que vi en el metro y también estaba Temari.

-Matsuri dime que no estoy viendo mal- estaba muy sorprendida que no lo podía creer.

\- No sé de qué hablas- Matsuri me respondió aturdida no entendía que pasaba.

\- Esa es Temari junto al rubio- le señale- ¿son amigos?

\- Ahora que me percato es verdad, déjame llamarla, TEMARI!- grito ella y Temari se giró y nos saludó, Matsuri le hizo una señal para que viniera.

\- ¿Temari que hacen aquí?- pregunto Matsuri

\- El maestro nos obligó a estar cinco minutos antes de que la clase comience, dijo que no quería perder tiempo esperando a que todos estemos en el curso- Temari contesto

\- disculpa Temari ¿quién es el chico rubio con el que estabas hablando?- le pregunte a ella un poco nerviosa

\- Él se llama Naruto Uzumaki, estamos en el mismo curso- contestó despreocupada hasta que se dio cuenta- no me digas que te gusta.

\- Gustarle? un poco más lo desnuda con la mirada- Bufo Karui uniéndose a la conversa; las tres rieron.

\- Karui no exageres- estaba roja de la vergüenza- solo era curiosidad, el tomo un poco de mi atención

\- Tranquila no le diré nada aún, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte, hablamos más tarde de esto ya debo entrar a clases- se despidió ella, yo la vi como un ángel, en ese momento Temari estaba con un aureola y alas, mi cupido había caído del cielo, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad y si nadie me estuviera a mi alrededor ya habría dado saltos de alegría.


	3. Capitulo 2 - Una vergonzosa situación

**Hola a todos, ya está el nuevo capítulo y les quiero anunciar que desde este capítulo pueden apreciar la historia desde la perspectiva de Naruto y ya no solo de Hinata; las cuales están separadas así (-) . Espero lo disfruten. 8D**

* * *

 _Iba a ser un tranquilo día, como siempre; al menos eso pensaba. De repente Temari e Ino se acercaron a mí, interrumpiendo mi calmado día._

-Hola Naruto - _Dijeron sonriendo_ \- ¿cómo estás?

-Hola chicas - _Contesté sonriendo con amabilidad_ \- bien, todo bien, ¿qué se les ofrece?

-Tenemos algo que contarte – _Respondieron en coro.-_

-Claro, díganme que sucede. – _Asenté con la cabeza algo intrigado-_

-Hay una chica que está interesada en ti y es tu admiradora – _Dijeron emocionadas-_

-Jajaja, ¿una admiradora? – _Respondí con risa burlona_ \- chicas eso no es posible, buena broma.

 _(-El profesor entró al salón y comenzó con su clase diaria, mientras yo escuchaba atentamente y tomaba apuntes de las partes más importantes-)_

* * *

 _(-Después de la gran noticia que me dio Temari, pase el resto de las 3 primeras horas de clases sin problema hasta que Matsuri toco mi hombro-)_

-Toma mi celular, Temari quiere escribirse un rato contigo – _Me dijo mientras me daba su celular y ella continúo anotando en su cuaderno.-_

\- ¿Paso algo? _(-Aún estábamos en clases así que me escribía con Temari, mientras escondía el celular.)_

\- Ya te puedo contar todo lo que se, mi clase no es de prestar mucha atención - _Me respondió de inmediato_.-

\- Bueno… ¿su edad, novia, amigos, su dirección? - _Me sentí como investigador de policía_ -

\- ¡Altooo! no se su vida y pasión, pero te puedo dar unos datos; Naruto tiene 18, no estoy muy segura si tiene novia o no y debe ir en la mismo metro que tú - _Hizo énfasis en la última frase-_

\- ¡Disculpaaaa! me emocioné mucho, entonces solo dime ¿qué está haciendo él? - _Pregunté muy curiosa; y para ser sincera, quería preguntar hasta que desayunó-_

\- Bueno en realidad está muy concentrado tomando apuntes en la clase, esta como una piedra pegada a un asiento - _Respondió Temari de manera burlona, con un guiño al final-_

\- No creo que se vea como una piedra sin vida, él es increíble, no lo conozco bien pero me da esa impresión, es como un sol _-Dije mientras agachaba mi cabeza de emoción y nervios-_

\- Puedo preguntar, ¿qué le viste a él? _-Me preguntó ella muy curiosa como si no entendiera algo-_

\- Amor a primera vista _(–Agarraba a Matsuri como una pequeña niña mientras respondí-)_

\- ¿Primera vista? Enserio que le viste, yo no diré nada - _Temari siguió insistiendo-_

\- Está bien, has escuchado el dicho que el hombre en uniforme enamora, bueno, no era uniforme si no un traje _-Le respondí a Temari un poco avergonzada-_

\- ¿En traje…? ¿El día de la exposición? _(-Comenzó a reír-)_ cuéntame más - _Continuo ella-_

-Solo lo vi… estaba seductor, sentí que babeaba, sus mangas estaban recogidas; la perfección hecha hombre, esos músculos, esos ojos, ¡ESE CABELLO! El me atrajo y ahora me enamoró; un poco más compraba una botella de agua y así yo le doy todos los hijos que quiera _(-Me recosté sobre Matsuri y suspiré, ella leyó lo que respondí y empezó a reír-)_

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! Fue mucha información, no aguanto la risa, si tanto te gusta ¿quieres que te lo presente? - _Me sugirió ella.-_

-¡Nooooo! por favor no, estoy bien así, el pensará que soy una loca, ya le debo regresar el celular a Matsuri porque se está descargando, solo salúdalo de mi parte _(–Lo último lo dije en broma-)_

-Ya le mande tus saludos, dice que hola. _–Me respondió Temari muy tranquila-_

\- ¿QUE HICISTE QUE? ¡Era solo una broma! _(-Rogaba para que fuera una mala broma de Temari-)_

\- En realidad… ya le conté todo, solo no te conoce, no me lo agradezcas, ya haré que se conozcan, bye. _(-Y cerró la sesión-)_

 _-_ Estoy muerta… tierra cómeme y jamás me escupas… _(-Pensé, al mismo tiempo pedí permiso para ir al sanitario; debía calmarme de mi mala suerte de estos momentos, fui traicionada, pero no sé si sentirme feliz o mejor cambiarme de ciudad, país y el nombre; estoy tan avergonzada, seguro ya sabe que soy una loca acosadora.-)_

* * *

 _(-El siguiente maestro entró en nuestro salón, pues tenemos un breve receso de 5 minutos entre cambio de horas; comenzó a impartir su clase con normalidad. Su hora de clases terminó y Temari junto con Ino se me acercaron nuevamente con una cara de emoción total y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-)_

-Naruuuuuutoooooooo! _–Gritaron moderadamente_ \- Naruto, tenemos un mensaje para ti de parte de tu admiradora y te lo vamos a decir con las mismas palabras que usó.

-Jajaja, díganme, las escucho – _Les dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro-_

-¡Prepárate! –GUAPOOOOOOOO! ASI YO SI TE DOY TODOS LOS HIJOS QUE QUIERAS.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – _Di una fuerte carcajada por lo que había escuchado_ \- ¿En serio eso les mandaron a decirme? No les creo (– _Continué riendo algo incrédulo_ -) No creo que esa chica que dicen que es mi admiradora haya dicho eso.

-Siiii! Eso nos dijo, mira, aquí está la evidencia – _Dijeron, mostrándome los mensajes-_

-Es verdad… (- _Las miré confundido y algo alagado a la vez, mientras una sonrisa se dejaba entrever en mi rostro_ -) Pero… no… ósea sí… ¿pero qué?

-Jajajajajajaja _-Se echaron a reír Temari e Ino al ver mi reacción-_

 _(-El día continuó con total normalidad, hasta que llegó la hora de salida, donde me dirigía a tomar el metro con mis amigos, los cuales conozco desde que puedo recordar; Shikamaru, Sasuke y Sakura. Cuando llegué a mi casa, recordé lo que había sucedido en la tarde con una sonrisa en mi rostro-)_

-Es verdad, me olvidé de contarle a Shikamaru lo que sucedió (– _Me dije mientras miraba la hora_ -) Pero ya es algo tarde, mejor se lo digo mañana personalmente y continuo haciendo mis tareas, aún me falta bastante.

 _(-Para cuando las había terminado ya eran las 11pm y estaba muy cansado; tomé una ducha, cepille mis dientes y me dispuse a dormir esperando que mañana sea un buen día-)_

* * *

 _(-Ya me encontraba en mi cuarto, totalmente aturdida, ¿qué cara debo poner ahora? es la mayor vergüenza que he tenido en mi vida, ¡Temari me las vas a pagar! Se debe estar burlando de mí en estos momentos. Siempre he dejado que los chicos se me acerquen y que ellos den el primero paso y tengo mucho miedo de ser yo la que de ese paso, creo que de tanto pensar me duele el estómago y me siento muy mal, para terminar las tareas mejor mañana pido apuntes-)_

 _(-La mañana llegó y con ella una fuerte gripe por la cual no pude asistir a clases, tal vez fue una bendición, no quería ver el rostro de Naruto, es mucha la vergüenza que tengo en estos momentos y si me lo encontraba de frente tal vez saldría corriendo, le mande un mensaje a Matsuri indicando que no asistiría a clases y charlamos un rato-)_

-No sé si fue bueno que faltaras, pero hoy Temari me presentó a Naruto, le dije que no estabas _-Me comentó Matsuri-_

-¡No puede ser! me hubiera dado un desmayo si lo hubiera visto tan cerca; el corazón me hubiera explotado y en mí lapida hubieran puesto: _Hinata Hyuuga amada hija y hermana, nació, creció y murió de amor. –Le respondí-_

\- Jajajaja en realidad me saludo y se fue, lo vi poco interesado _–Me decía Matsuri-_

\- Claro, nadie se quiere acercar a una loca acosadora, quiero llorar, déjame morir aquí de depresión (- _Agarre mi almohada y me envolví, mi humor había decaído más-)_

\- No mal entiendas, poco interesado ya que no estabas tú; ambos vinieron con la intención de conocerte, tranquila; ya que Temari me preguntó por ti desde un principio ( _-Matsuri trataba de animarme un poco_ -) igual yo te pasaré las tareas y las clases, descansa.

-Muchas gracias, Matsuri, eres la _mejor (-Me despedí de ella y volví a dormir, hace tiempo no dormía hasta tarde-)_


End file.
